Stars
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Ketika mereka besatu sebagai tim. Ketika cinta mulai timbul. Ketika kejahatan menyusup diantara mereka. Ketika sebuah akhir harus segera datang.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars**

_**~Opening**_

**Summary: When they love each other. When the beloved one turns out becoming an evil Ice Princess. When fate clashed with destiny.**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh Broxx punya nikkoaldiano, tokoh Eagle punya derpingdiaz, tokoh Larase punya TalesofDio (hode), tokoh Ventrina punya saya. Ragnarok Online punya saya- Lee Myoung Jin. Titik.

* * *

**

"_Jadi, mulai hari ini, kita bersama-sama ya."_

"_Iya, kita bersatu sebagai _tim dan teman_ ya."_

"_Baik!"_

Pagi yang cerah membangunkan Ventrina dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya kota Al de Baran yang bersih dan sepi seperti biasa. Beberapa orang nampak sibuk, Kafra-Kafra yang sedang menganggur asyik mengobrol dengan pengunjung. Menara Jam Al de Baran menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Selesai menyeduh kopi, Ventrina segera membasuh diri dan kembali memakai pakaian Wanderer-nya yang berbulu. Rambutnya telah disisir rapi dan di rol, sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah keluar.

Beda lagi dengan Larase, seorang Sorcerer dingin yang cantik namun tegas. Ia terbangun di kota Amatasu. Kota yang satu ini cukup ramai. Ricuh suara petualang lain membangunkan tidurnya. Hawa dingin membungkus tubuhnya, membulatkan niatnya untuk mandi dengan air hangat, sebelum akhirnya satu set pakaian Sorcerer menjadi style hariannya.

Eagle. Gunslinger berwajah coretbunnycoret dingin dan sadistik sedang asyik menikmati sarapan sembari memasukkan peluru-peluru emasnya ke dalam Revolver miliknya. Terlihatlah wajah Broxx yang masih terlelap, sahabatnya. Wajahnya coretmintadiraepcoret tenang.

Mereka berempat akan segera bertemu lagi. Disana. Di kota tempat mereka menjadi sebuah tim bersama-sama.

* * *

Iya. Pendek. Abal. Judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya.

Tidak. Ini panjang. Keren. Judulnya nyambung sama ceritanya.

Yang line terakhir, itu bohong.

Ini pendek krn msh opening dan mengejar waktu di post hari ini mumpung bawa laptop. Iya, fic abal saya nambah *nangis* tapi bodo deh~ judulnya akan saya jelaskan pas fic ini tamat! Kapan tamatnya? 5 taun lagi.

Jadi kalian baru taun 5 taun lagi.

Oke. Dadah. RnR loh. Utk kali ini saya TIDAK accept flame!


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 1

* * *

**_

"Broxx!" sapa seorang Wanderer dari kejauhan. Wanita itu nampak ceria. Segera diraihnya lengan Broxx dan mulai menyuruh Broxx memainkan gitarnya. Lagu mulai terdengar. Keduanya duet dibawah sinar matahari pagi yang kali ini cukup menyengat. Nyanyian dan tarian terdengar semakin nyaring, menarik para petualang lain agar ikut mendengar dan menebar coretsawercoret senyum.

Tapi akhirnya sih mereka dapet saweran. Secara matre.

"Kok baru kita ya?" Broxx membuka pembicaraan sembari sedikit-sedikit memainkan gitarnya. Ventrina mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Paling juga sebentar lagi."

Apa yang dikatakan sang Penari itu benar. Terlihatlah Eagle dan Larase disampingnya.

"Kalian datang juga." Broxx mendengus. Sepertinya ia sebal menunggu mereka.

"Endless Tower hari ini tidak ramai. Jadi, hari ini kita bisa kesana berempat! Gimana?" usul Eagle dengan semangat. Larase, Ventrina dan Broxx saling bertukar pandang.

"Boleh deh!" Ventrina dengan cepat mengiyakan ajakan Eagle. Tak lama Larase pun juga nampak setuju.

Tinggal Broxx saja.

"Ayolah Broxx." Rayu Ventrina. Broxx nampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, mengiyakan dan menyimpan gitarnya.

"Yasudah, yuk."

Mereka segera mencari Warp Portal dan sampai di sebuah pulau kecil dengan sebuah batu besar yang bertuliskan sesuatu.

"Hmmm…" Larase meraba batu tersebut, dan menemukan ukiran tulisan dalam bahasa kuno.

"Kita harus maju ke depan untuk masuk ke dalam Endless Tower, dengan kematian sebagai bayarannya. Jika mundur, kau adalah pengecut."

Broxx bergidik ngeri.

"Udah ya, aku mau pulang. Daaaah!"

"Pengecut!" ejek Ventrina sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Udah jadi Ministrel juga!"

"Mendingan main gitar nyari duit tau!"

Ternyata, Broxx lebih matre daripada Ventrina.

"Duit mulu kamu pikirin! Gini deh! Masuk ke Endless Tower aja dulu! Kubayar 10 juta mau?"

Sukses mereka berempat masuk setelah 10 juta ada di tangan Broxx.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar terus dong." Lerai Eagle. Ventrina hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lagian, duit terus dia pikirkan. Gimana gak sebal! Mau jadi apa dia kalo matre?"

Ventrina gak ngaca ternyata.

"Yaudah, tutup mulut kalian. Monster-monster lemah ada di beberapa pijakan ke depan. Dan yang paling terakhir…"

"Valkyrie Randgris." Kilah Broxx cepat.

"Bingo." Larase mendengus pelan dan mulai merapalkan mantra, membunuh setiap monster yang ada sampai terbuka portal. Begitu terus sampai lantai ke-50.

"Capek… Tapi sedikit lagi." Keluh Eagle. Ventrina segera mengelus pundaknya, memberi tenaga dan semangat.

"Semangat, ya Eagle. Kita sedikit lagi sampai kok." Senyum gadis itu dan mengobrol dengan Larase. Eagle hanya mengamati punggung Ventrina yang menjauh.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu…" ujar Broxx dan Larase nyaris bersamaan. Sapuan angin, kepakan sayap dan…"

"Randgris…"

Ventrina, Broxx, Eagle dan Larase segera berlari. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin dekat mereka dengan kematian. Sepanjang mereka berlari, di samping kiri dan kanan mereka terdapat tulang belulang manusia.

"_We're sooooo dead._"

"Jangan ngomong gitu." Tegur Broxx pelan. "Kita ini pejuang Midgard job 3. Ingat tidak sewaktu dulu kita masih job Trascendant? Valkyrie mendoakan kita dan menyucikan kita dari semua. Kita tidak boleh takut!"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Broxx, Ventrina." Kali ini giliran Eagle yang menyemangati Ventrina, membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk…?"

Ketika keempat wajah manusia itu menoleh, hanya ada sosok misterius di depan mereka.

The Cursed Valkyrie.

"Siapkan senjata kalian!" perintah Eagle garang. Segera disiapkannya Revolver miliknya.

Ventrina dengan Rudra Bow-nya, Broxx dengan gitarnya dan Larase dengan staff miliknya.

"Tarot Card of Fate!" teriak Broxx pada mahluk misterius tersebut.

"Increase Accuracy!"

"Double Bolt!"

"Circle of Nature's Sound!"

Setelah semuanya selesai memakai skill, mereka bersiap untuk menyerang sang sosok kehitaman tersebut.

"Aku dulu! Severe Rainstorm!"

Hujan anak panah melesat dari busur Ventrina, dan meng-hit Randgris dengan damage yang lumayan.

"Arrow Vulcan!" anak panah bertubi-tubi menyerang Randgris dan membuatnya berteriak keras.

Eagle mulai menembakkan peluru dengan gesit.

_Diam-diam, inilah bagian yang Ventrina paling sukai._

Larase terlihat diam dibelakang, namun begitu Meteor Storm mendarat dengan manis di atas Randgris, semuanya terlihat puas, terutama Broxx.

_"__Manis sekali, Larase…____" _puji Broxx dalam hatinya, terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja_gadisnya____._

Randgris terlihat marah, dengan bengis dilepasnya kumpulan Angeling yang mengelilinginya.

"Bahaya! Severe Rainstorm!" dengan cepat Ventrina maju dan menembus tubuh kenyal Angeling tersebut dengan panahnya.

"Storm Gust!" Larase ikut menyerang.

"Aku tidak suka pengganggu!" tangan kanan Randgris terlihat meruncing…

Di bagian pangkal.

"Ventrina, Larase!"

Hening.

___

* * *

_yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Huruf 'A' nya banyak ya.

*gapenting*

Yang ini 'O' nya lebih banyak ya.

*inibarupenting*

Lupakan.

Jadijadijadi….. endless tower jadi pilihan kali ini. Hoho

Oh ya! Makasih banyak buat review kalian. Jadi semangat lagi.

Saya bales review kalian di sini ya~

* * *

**MelzZz (1/17 ch1)**

Iya nih hehe, habisnya RO asik bgt kalo dijadiin cerita. Apalagi, saya senengnya ya gini, nulis di fandom sepi. Kan, pemain RO banyak, jika suatu saat mereka bertandang kesini, bisa dengan senang membaca fic-fic kita, bukan? :D

**derpingdiaz (1/18 ch1)**

ngakak? Gw bkn badut woy, gak lucu.

Seriously.

Oke, lupakan.

Wooot. Ide lo gile dan mantap, kita harus sering brainstorming bareng. Gimana dgn chappie 1 ini? Usulan lo ada di chappie selanjutnya, harap tunggu~. Thx udh review baidewai *padahal gw yg suruh*

**pudopudo (1/18 ch1)**

iya pendek kk, soalnya masih opening. Cc sendiri gak tau knp demen bikin fic pendek. =3= *di DS* dan semoga saja ke depannya makin menarik ya~ /e4

**Nikko Aldiano (1/19 ch1)**

Awww muka lo kan uke bgt nik. :') *tampoled*

Nah ini lanjutannya! Gak sabar? Gw juga *gadakygnanya* Enjoy~!

**Kha (1/23 ch1)**

Ah? Andakah Ka yang setia mereview fic saya? Awww *hagu*

Review anda yg masuk ke inbox saya sewaktu pagi membuat saya senyum senyum sendiri dan merasa semangat. Iya nih, saya gak pernah tobat bikin fic pendek /otl *nge Ashura Strike anda sesuai permintaan*

Fic saya menarik? *menangis terharu di atas kupasan bawang bombay*

Awww thankiiiies.

Dan emg nih. Saya update cerita bikin yg nunggu jadi jamuran semua /sigh /swt

Tapi akhirnya ini update kan? *pamer gigi pepsodent*

Yeeeey ini fic pendek lagi.

Yaudah deh. Daaah. RnR loh. Muah :* *cium roy*


End file.
